Faking Fate
by Marineblau12
Summary: Kita akan pergi dari sini, dengan identitas baru di tempat yang baru. Lalu hanya ada aku dan kau, dan anak-anak kita. Kita berdua akan membangun keluarga kecil bahagia.


**Faking Fate**

.

.

**Warn: AU, OOC, MISSTYPE.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya.**

.

.

Awan kelabu masih betah di langit. Diam tak bergerak, dan terus menurunkan tetesan air ringan ke atas tanah. Suara gerimis pelan mengudara, bersatu dengan berisik baling-baling kipas yang menggantung di langit-langit sebuah kamar.

Dinding berwarna lembut hanya bisa memberi rasa dingin yang menusuk pada sebuah tubuh yang bersandar lemah.

'Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. Tuuut…' suara di ponsel berakhir.

Sang gadis mendesah, putus asa. Suara tangisnya yang merintih terdengar semakin lemah, tertelan suara gerimis hujan, juga kipas yang menyala. Di seberang ruangan, tepat di samping pintu kayu berwarna coklat gelap, televisi berukuran sedang menyala. Seorang wanita pembaca berita membaca sebuah berita duka dengan wajahnya yang lelah.

Hinata, gadis itu, memaksa tubuhnya berdiri. Kakinya berjalan limbung, memijak lembaran tisu kusut yang lembab di lantai, menuju buffet kecil tempat televisi berdiri, dan memperhatikan tulisan besar yang menjadi topik utama di media; kecelakaan pesawat Boeing 737 di bandara Polonia, Medan.

Para pakar berkata bahwa, kerusakan sistem hidrolik menjadi faktor utama peristiwa itu terjadi, lalu semua bergerak dengan mekanismenya sendiri dan BANG! Pesawat itu meledak karena gagal mendarat dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Hinata kembali meraih ponselnya, menekan sebuah kombinasi nomor yang sudah menjadi catatan rutin di daftar panggilannya, dan kembali menunggu untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sama; nomor itu tetap tak bisa dihubungi.

Dia kembali menangis.

.

.

Juni 2025, Medan, Indonesia.

Pagi hari yang sejuk dengan angin lembab bekas hujan semalam menyusup masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi jendela persegi di suatu kamar di pinggir kota. Sinar keemasan mentari ikut menyelinap, menimpa wajah yang kelihatan jelas begitu lelah. Kelopak mata sang gadis terbuka, membuka akses untuk mata berpupil terang menatap dunianya yang sempit dan menyesakkan. Televisi dan kipas yang masih menyala, serta serakan tisu yang entah berapa banyak, dia abaikan. Hinata tak merubah posisinya yang hanya berbalut piyama tidur di lantai dingin kamar, dia terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari tangan.

Dia benar-benar lelah.

Dan matanya kembali tertutup.

Saat berikutnya Hinata bangun, dia menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan yang berbeda jauh dari kamar yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Tempat ini rapi, tenang, dan bersih. Juga bau antiseptik yang memenuhi udara. Ini rumah sakit, Hinata yakin itu dari seragam pasien yang kini ia kenakan. Yang tak ia mengerti adalah, siapa yang membawanya ke tempat ini?

Menjadi seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil, Hinata terbiasa dengan hidup yang sepi. Dia hanya punya sedikit teman, dan cuma punya satu yang terdekat. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang trainee akuntan yang baru lulus kuliah setengah tahun lalu membatasinya untuk bersosialisasi. Biasanya dia tak akan terlalu mempedulikan hal itu, karena dia tak pernah merasa sesepi ini sebelumnya. Namun, ketika pengobat sepi itu pergi, Hinata menelan sesak yang seolah siap mencekiknya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Hinata masih bisa ingat bagaimana dinginnya malam itu. Pukul sepuluh malam, dengan hujan yang masih deras, Hinata berdiri dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga sama sepertinya menunggu hujan reda. Swalayan dua puluh empat jam menjadi saksi bisu mereka waktu itu.

Gaara, yang menurut pengakuannya sedang berbelanja mencari cemilan malam, keluar dengan tangan menggandeng kantong plastik putih berlambang huruf pertama swalayan yang dicetak biru. Dia berhenti, melihat langit sebenar sebelum beralih ke seorang gadis muda yang duduk di bangku panjang emperan swalayan. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Hinata yang waktu itu, terlihat terkejut. Seorang pria asing dengan dandanan menyeramkan bertanya padanya dengan suara rendah yang mengagumkan. Untuk sesaat dia hanya bisa diam, tenggelam dalam suasana sepi yang membuat jantung berdegup kencang.

"Bolehkah?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Y-ya."

Gaara duduk, dan tanpa sengaja, lengannya yang berlapis jaket hitam bersentuhan dengan Hinata yang kala itu mengenakan blazer coklat muda yang basah pada pundaknya. Mereka berdua terkejut, dan Gaara refleks sedikit menjauh. Banyaknya orang yang duduk di kursi itu mau tak mau membuat jarak yang berusaha mereka ciptakan, menyempit. Ketika kemudian seorang wanita tua bertubuh gemuk mengambil tempat ujung kanan, yang membuat seluruh orang ada di atas bangku harus bergeser, Hinata benar-benar telah merapat dengan Gaara –dengan lengan mereka yang seolah terhubung dengan kain pelapis yang menjadi halangannya. Suasana benar-benar canggung bagi Hinata yang tak terbiasa dengan pria.

"Kau gemetar. Kedinginan?" Gaara seenaknya membuat kesimpulan.

"T-tidak." Sahut Hinata gugup.

"Oke…" Gaara mengerti, tak memperpanjang masalah. Tapi kemudian tangannya terjulur, memberikan sebuah roti isi coklat yang sangat digemari Hinata. "Untukmu," katanya saat Hinata tak kunjung mengambilnya.

"A-aku?"

"Cuaca dingin membuat perutku lebih cepat lapar, aku rasa, hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu." Gaara masih menawarkan roti itu, dan Hinata menerimanya. Tangan Gaara kembali masuk ke kantong plastik belanjaannya, mengambil roti isi lain dari sana.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm," Gaara bergumam, sebelum memakan roti isi melon yang ada di tangannya.

Malam itu, tidak ada hal lebih yang terjadi. Mereka bertemu, bicara seolah menghadapi orang asing satu sama lain, makan roti berdua di tengah kerumunan, dan diakhir pertemuannya, Gaara menawarkan Hinata pulang dengan motor yang dia bawa.

"Tapi rumahku hanya b-beberapa blok dari sini. Anda tak perlu mengantar."

"Hampir tengah malam, memang kau berani?"

"Iya."

"Naik."

"T-tidak usah."

"Naik."

"Tapi aku…"

"Naik."

"O-oke…"

"Lain kali jangan lupa membawa payung agar tak tertahan di tengah perjalanan," nasihat Gaara sebelum dia menghilang di balik tikungan selesai mengantar Hinata.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, mereka kembali bertemu di swalayan yang sama. Kali itu, karena mengantri di mesin counter yang sedang macet.

"Kau yang waktu itu, kan?" pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat Hinata, yang dilihat bingung dan salah tingkah.

"I-iya."

"Belanja?"

"Iya."

"Nanti pulang aku antar," katanya.

Hinata sukses terbengong.

Selanjutnya, mereka sering bertemu. Tidak hanya di swalayan, tapi juga di depan kantor Hinata bekerja –tepat di sebelah kantor pusat kepolisian. Gaara, yang mengenakan t-shirt putih terlihat begitu bersinar saat bersandar di pagar hitam, mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan seorang pria muda berpakaian polisi. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Hinata yang terburu-buru masuk, mengundang tatapan bertanya dari polisi yang berhadapan dengannya –membelakangi si gadis Hyuuga.

.

.

"Kenapa memilih itu?"

"Aku suka kuning."

"Tapi warnanya tak cocok buatmu."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa bukan mawar merah?"

Adu pendapat mereka yang pertama terjadi di sebuah toko bunga. 14 Februari, Valentine. Gaara menjanjikan Hinata sebuah bunga, dan membawa gadis itu untuk bisa langsung memilihnya. Hinata suka mawar kuning karena warna cerahnya, Gaara bersikukuh ingin membeli yang berwarna merah.

Di tengah kamar rumah sakit yang jadi tempatnya kini, Hinata terkejut melihat setangkai mawar kuning yang berdiri di vas kaca berisi air. Dia berdiri dan berusaha memegang sang mawar, di waktu berikutnya, tangannya tertusuk duri yang masih melekat di tangkai bunga, dan refleks melepas mawar yang akhirnya hanya bisa jatuh ke lantai.

"Gaara?"

Tiga hari yang lalu, Gaara yang berniat pergi ke Singapura, menaiki pesawat yang akhirnya mengalami kecelakaan.

Tapi, bunga ini… bukankah hanya Gaara yang tahu?

Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

Apakah artinya dia…

"Kau sudah sehat?" suara khas laki-laki hadir setelah bunyi pintu yang dibuka.

"Kabuto?"

Sang dokter berkacamata tersenyum kecil, "Hai!" sapanya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke papan pemeriksaan Hinata.

"Siapa…" Hinata bertanya, "Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

Kabuto mendekat, melingkarkan tensimeter hitam ke kulit lengan Hinata, "Hm?" lalu dokter muda itu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di tepi ranjang, "Aku tak melihatnya langsung, tapi suster di bawah bilang dia seorang pria, muda, berambut hitam, dan tampan."

Gaara berambut merah.

"Kalau tak salah, namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Siapa dia?

.

.

Apartemen kecil itu letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota. Kawasan pertokoan ramai, Titi Kuning. Letaknya tepat di sebelah sungai berarus tenang yang bercampur dengan lumpur di dasarnya. Warna temboknya biru pucat, mungkin sedikit abu-abu.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Dia pernah menguntit Gaara dan melihat kalau dia sering masuk ke sini. Di sini, pasti tempat dia tinggal. Menjadi sosok yang tak mengerti harus mencari dari mana, Hinata mendatangi resepsionis bermake-up tebal yang berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Bisa dibantu?"

"Saya ingin bertanya, Sabaku Gaara, tinggal pintu nomor berapa?"

Resepsionis itu mengangkat alisnya, "Seingatku tak ada nama itu di sini," katanya. "Tapi, tunggulah sebentar, akan kucek. Silahkan duduk, Nona."

"T-terima kasih."

Detik jarum jam yang menggantung di atas meja resepsionis itu terasa membesar, membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin dan berdebar. Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang terjalin sempurna di atas meja saling meremas. Ketakutan yang entah darimana menguasai pikirannya. Hinata seharusnya tahu, Gaara sudah mati. Dia tak mungkin kembali. Jadi, kenapa dia cemas? Bukankah, hal yang terburuk sudah terjadi?

"Maaf, dia tak ada di sini."

"Tiga hari yang lalu, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Apakah sudah ada orang lain yang menempati apartemennya?" Hinata masih belum menyerah.

"Tapi namanya tak pernah tertera di sini."

"B-benarkah?"

Si resepsionis yang baik hati tersenyum masam sambil menggumamkan maaf. Hinata membalas dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah kecut. Dia, sekali lagi terluka, kecewa. Usai mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, Hinata berbalik. Di saat itulah, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok berambut gelap yang berseragam kepolisian yang pernah Hinata lihat berbicara dengan Gaara. Mengabaikan logika dan segala tata krama, Hinata berlari dan menarik pergelangan tangan sang polisi muda yang ternyata punya tampang luar biasa. Yang ditarik berbalik, hendak mengumpat namun menahan diri ketika manik hitamnya melihat seorang gadis muda berpakaian gombrong, melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" katanya cepat, tak nyaman pada tatapan menelisik orang-orang yang lewat.

"Aku pernah melihatmu berbicara dengan Gaara," Hinata melepas cengkramannya, "Kau mengenalnya, kan?"

"Hah?" Dia memajang ekspresi bingung. "Siapa dia?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang pernah berbicara denganmu, dulu. Di depan gerbang kantor kepolisian. Pria berambut merah yang punya tato di dahinya." Nafas Hinata mulai tersengal, dia kelelahan.

"Huh? Aku berbicara dengan banyak orang, Nona," sahutnya cepat –mungkin terlalu cepat.

Lalu hening.

Dan kemudian, takdir membantu Hinata; angin kencang waktu itu menerobos masuk, membawa sedikit debu berterbangan di sekitar pintu masuk, membuat Hinata refleks menunduk untuk melindungi matanya. Di sanalah kemudian dia melihat name-tag sang polisi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Alis Hinata berkerut.

Uchiha Sasuke?

'**Kalau tak salah, namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.'**

"K-kau…" pria ini, memiliki nama yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Kabuto saat itu. Para perawat itu mungkin salah persepsi dengan rambut gelapnya. Warna bukan hitam, tapi biru gelap. Pria ini yang katanya membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. "… mengenalku?"

"Tidak."

Hinata juga tak mengenalnya. Jadi, mereka tak saling mengenal. Jadi, bagaimana bisa polisi ini menolongnya?

"Kau… para perawat itu bilang, seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang membawaku ke rumah sakit," dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah itu kau?"

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum si polisi menjawab dengan keraguan yang tersirat di nada bicaranya, "Ya."

"Bagaimana…"

"Seseorang menelepon kantor kami. Seorang perempuan. Dia mengaku kalau namanya Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke berkata lambat-lambat sambil pandangannya menerawang ke langkit-langit. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ino? D-dia partnerku."

Uchiha itu mengangguk paham, "Dia pikir kau diculik. Dua kali dua puluh empat jam tanpa kabar, dia mengira kau diculik." Dia melihat arlojinya, kelihatannya diburu waktu. "Jadi kami mencarimu, dan menemukan kau tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi."

"Oh?"

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Y-ya."

Hinata merasa tengkuknya mendingin. Kepalanya seolah dicengram erat dan berlubang. Dia berbalik, dan menemukan kehampaan. Hanya ada bayangan hitam yang mencuat sedikit di balik tembok menuju tangga.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hinata kembali ke apartemen yang sama. Kali ini, dia membawa keranjang berisi bika ambon, makanan khas yang terkenal di Medan. Bukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, hanya sebuah alasan kecil untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh. Hinata menyadari dirinya yang tak lagi terlalu polos dan mulai terlihat licik, tapi dia tak peduli. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia temukan. Meski tak tahu itu apa, tapi perasaan itu begitu kuat menghentak, menariknya untuk mengambil langkah semakin jauh keluar dari zona tenang miliknya yang selalu terlindungi.

"Permisi. Uchiha Sasuke, apakah dia tinggal di sini?"

"Iya."

"Bisakah aku tahu di apartemen nomor berapa?"

"Satu empat-empat. Di lantai dua. Sayap kiri, tepat di ujung lorong."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Kau lagi?"

"Y-ya," Hinata menunduk, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," sosok itu bersandar rileks di tiang pintu, memandang Hinata sambil bersedekap, "Lalu?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Ini, terimalah." Hinata menyerahkan keranjang itu, lalu berbalik pergi. Tapi kemudian tangan Sasuke menariknya, menahan gadis itu sebentar, "Masuklah dulu." Katanya.

Hinata menurut.

Apartemen itu berukuran sedang. Ruang tamu yang hanya berisi sebuah sofa beludru marun yang panjang, meja berlapis kaca hitam yang mengkilap, rak kecil berisi buku, juga televisi yang padam di seberang. Suara dentingan sendok dan cangkir mengudara dari dapur yang hanya dipisahkan oleh beton setinggi pinggang. Terdapat dua pintu menuju ke ruangan lain, mungkin kamar tidur dan toilet.

Sasuke, berjalan dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya. "Bukan hal yang sopan membiarkan orang yang memberikan sesuatu untuk kita pergi. Paling tidak, kau juga harus menikmati kue ini." dia lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan kembali berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hinata. Dengan terampil tangannya memotong bika menjadi beberapa bagian, mengambil satu dan memakannya. "Ambillah," katanya.

"Terima kasih." Sambil mengunyah, Hinata terus memperhatikan sekeliling. Rak buku menjadi hal yang menarik untuk manik terang khas Hyuuga. "Kau pasti gemar membaca," dia terkekeh sedikit. Sang Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bolehkah aku melihat?"

"Tentu."

Hinata meninggalkan tasnya di atas sofa. Jari panjangnya menyusuri kumpulan buku tanpa debu. Orang ini pasti rajin membersihkan apartemennya. Ensiklopedi, beberapa renungan, bahkan novel milik penulis ternama ada di sana. Sebuah kamus Oxford yang tebal membuat Hinata menghentikan perjalannya. Bagian tengah kamus itu melebar, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Perlahan, Hinata mengambilnya. Sebuah buku kecil hitam yang tipis.

Lalu, pintu dibanting dengan kasar dan bunyi suara tembakan terdengar.

Hinata ditarik dan jatuh, tertutupi punggung sofa yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dia ingin menjerit, namun tangan besar membekap mulutnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu melirik, dan melihat Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hitungan ke tiga, kau keluar." Sasuke tidak bertanya, dan Hinata mengerti.

Sebuah soft-gun mengacung dari balik sofa. Sasuke berkeringat, Hinata merasa kakinya lemas. "Bersiap…" bisik rendah pemuda itu di telinganya, memaksa sang gadis menelan ludah, "Tiga!" lalu suara tembakan memenuhi ruangan. Hinata terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Di meja resepsionis, Hinata dengan panik meminta pegawai menghubungi polisi.

.

.

Buku notes kecil bersampul hitam terbuka, menampilkan halaman depannya dengan foto sebuah keluarga bahagia dan bayi kecil mereka. Hinata membalik halaman dan mendapati beberapa nomor ponsel orang bernama aneh di sana. Di bagian tengah notes, sebuah foto lain terselip dan meluncur jatuh. Hinata memungutnya.

Foto Gaara dan dia. Di depan toko bunga milik ayah Ino, Yamanaka.

"Apa kau haus?"

Suara itu mendekat, Hinata buru-buru meyembunyikan notes itu. "Ya."

"Ini. minumlah."

Soda kalengan. Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu. "Duniamu…" suara kecil Hinata mencuri perhatian Sasuke, "… dunia seperti apa?"

"Kau baru melihatnya."

"Tapi kau…" tangannya bergetar, "… kenapa berbohong padaku?"

"Huh?"

"Gaara. Kau pasti mengenalnya."

"Ya."

"Jadi kau berbohong?"

"Ya."

Hinata menangis, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, dia orang seperti apa?"

"Dia terlalu serius, ambisius sepertiku, dan sulit bekerja dalam tim. Dia cenderung antisosial, tapi setia kawan. Darah campuran. Indo-Belanda." Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, "Di kasusnya yang terakhir, dia terjebak hubungan yang melibatkan emosi dengan seorang gadis," punggung Sasuke terlihat lebih rileks sekarang, "Aneh. Dia yang jatuh cinta aneh."

"Apakah dia seorang intel?"

Sasuke melirik, menenggak soda miliknya hingga tandas, "Dia mahir menyamar, dan itu pekerjaannya. Tapi, dia akhirnya ketahuan, dan mereka mengincarnya." Dia menawarkan senyum kecil untuk Hinata. "Ingat Boeing itu? Hasil sabotase."

"Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Alan. Alan van Basten." Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menatap jauh menembus dinding tanpa fokus. "Dan dia akan segera memarahiku karena kau akhirnya masuk ke dalam lubang hitam ini."

Tepat selesai mengatakan hal itu, seseorang menarik Sasuke berdiri, lalu memberinya tinju mentah di pipi. Hinata berdiri, terkejut.

Pemuda lain yang bergabung dengan mereka berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, memberikan punggungnya untuk Hinata lihat. Punggung yang terasa familiar. Bahunya naik turun, rambut hitam jabriknya mencuat ke atas dengan sempurna. "Sialan kau!" makinya.

Hinata tersentak.

Suara ini…

"Gaara?"

Yang dipanggil berbalik, menatap Hinata tajam. Lingkar matanya menyipit, menutupi akses melihat pancaran emosi dari maniknya yang tak lagi berwarna hijau. Hinata yakin itu Gaara. Tato kanji itu masih melekat di dahinya. Semua nampak sama. Ekspresi itu, wajah itu. Yang berbeda hanya mata dan rambutnya. Bukan lagi merah, kini hitam sempurna.

"Gaara?"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gaara, pemuda itu menariknya ke sebuah ruangan kantor yang kecil, menyudutkan Hinata pada daun pintu yang terkunci. Gaara menggeram, "seharusnya aku marah," katanya, lalu menimpa bibir Hinata dengan miliknya. Ciuman itu kasar, agak tergesa-gesa dan menuntut. Hinata merasa kakinya tak lagi mampu menapak, hanya bertahan pada lengannya yang melingkar erat leher Gaara. "Kau keras kepala," nafasnya tersengal, "Kau membuat segalanya jadi bertambah sulit buatku." Lalu dia kembali mencium Hinata. Dalam.

Gaara kembali mundur saat merasa nafasnya semakin habis. Dia hampir kembali mencium Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya jika seorang pria lain, tidak menggedor pintu dan berteriak-teriak heboh. "Gaara! Gaar! Jangan terlalu keras memarahinya!"

Hinata, dengan muka yang merah padam, berbalik dan berniat pergi. Tapi tangan Gaara mencegahnya. Lengan pemuda itu melingkar erat di pinggul Hinata, menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bersandar padanya. "Aku akan berhenti." Katanya, "Kita akan pergi dari sini, dengan identitas baru di tempat yang baru. Lalu hanya ada aku dan kau, dan anak-anak kita. Kita berdua akan membangun keluarga kecil bahagia. Bagaimana?"

"A-aku…"

"Marry me…"

"O-kay…"

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Berawal dari sebuah film keren yang tayang di stasiun tv swasta yang saya-lupa-judulnya-padahal-filmnya-seru-gila, ditambah insiden kecelakaan pesawat yang baru terjadi –turut berduka buat saudara setanah air yang mengalaminya #(_ _) -plus celetukan My Daddy yang bilang jangan-jangan ada 'sabotase', dan Voila! Akhirnya fiksi gaje ini tercipta.**

**Oh iya, kemarin saya naik bus bareng rombongan adek-adek TK loh. Dan… tahu gak apa yang bikin saya ngikik gaje sendiri di sana? Sumfeh… #sumpah dilarang agama soalnya#, anak-anaknya, mirip banget sama semua tokoh yang muncul jadi temen-temennya Minoru, adiknya Takuya, yang main di anime berjudul The baby and I. Sifatnya pun mirip! Sempat ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, saat ngelihat murid TK yang mirip adiknya Gon yang punya alis bertingkat kayak Arthur, ngedeketin murid yang mukanya manis kayak Minoru. Bener-bener dah! Mirip banget kayak animenya.**

**Jadi rindu sma film itu…#curcolan aneh.**

**Oh iya, jangan lupa review! :***

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
